A number of different types of organizers are known in the art for storing and organizing items, such as garments and shoes. The organizers can take the form of a non-permanent, flexible organizer that is installed (mounted) in a target space, such as a closet, or can take the form of a permanent organizer that is mounted in the target space (e.g., closet) as a fixture. Such organizers generally include a plurality of storage compartments having either vertically or horizontally arranged shelves on which articles are stored.
When the organizer is in the form of a non-permanent organizer, it can be of the type that is formed of a flexible material and can be of the type that is hung from a support structure, such as a closet rod. These types of solutions tend to be of the type in which shoes and other smaller articles are stored and hung on the closet rod besides other clothing.
The organizers can be formed of a plurality of separate parts that are either maintained in separate locations and are not coupled to one another or the separate parts can be coupled to one another to form a larger organizer.
With respect to hanging clothing, most closets and most organizers are arranged such that they include a closet rod which extends between two opposing walls of the closet. The rod can be made of metal, wood, plastic or some other rigid material and is constructed to hold the weight of the clothing. The clothing is hung on this rod on hangers or the like which have hooks to hang on the rod. The clothing is thus hung in planes that are perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the closet rod. The cloths are stacked side-by-side in intimate relationship with one another; however, this manner of arranging clothing results in inefficiencies by its nature.
It will also be understood that clothing is not limited to being just stored or displayed in a closet but instead can be stored or displayed in other settings, such as a retail store or another room or space.
Accordingly, there is a need for an organizer that can be easily installed into an existing closet and is constructed to hold more clothing and display it to the user in a more useful way.